love scattered
by yellowlittlebee
Summary: Konoha, satu kota dengan berbagai cerita. Tentang Shikamaru dan Temari, Neji dan Tenten, Naruto dan Hinata, Ino dan Chouji, Lee dan Sakura, Sasuke dan Karin. Dan tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke.


A Prologue

Kota Konoha, awal musim semi

Bunga sakura berguguran di sepanjang jalan menuju ke SMA Konoha. Helai daun bunganya yang berwarna merah muda bertebagan dan melapisi permukaan bagaikan permadani lembut. Anak-anak berjalan sambil mengobrol riang, mengacuhkan helai demi helai bunga yang berguguran. Tawa riang terdengar dari sekolah menengah paling elit di kota tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan, semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan menyambut masa depan. Anak-anak ini tidak sabar untuk segera menemui dunia baru mereka, tidak sabar untuk menjadi dewasa dan terbang menjelajahi dunia seperti helai daun bunga sakura.

Dua orang remaja berseragam SMA Kohona duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mereka duduk diam, sepertinya waktu makin berlalu namun belum ada satupun diantara mereka yang mampu menemukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Salah satu diantara mereka, gadis berambut cokelat dengan model rambut onde-onde terisak, tidak bisa mencegah air matanya yang terus mengalir. Si anak lelaki yang juga berambut cokelat memandangi gadisnya dengan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba si gadis mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, mata dan hidungnya berwarna merah muda.

" aku gagal masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Neji." katanya nyaris dalam bisikan. Neji menarik nafas panjang dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis malang itu terisak lagi.

" Tidak apa-apa." kata Neji lembut, " Tenten diterima di jurusan jurnalistik Universitas K. Jurusan jurnalistik itu kan jurusan favorit mu. Lagi pula universitas K dan universitas T, universitas ku, jaraknya tidak jauh. Kita masih bisa bertemu setiap harinya. Kalau Tenten mau aku bisa keluar dari asrama dan mencari apartemen yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan asrama mu."

" Bagaimana kalu kita nanti sama-sama sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu orang lain dan berubah?" tanya Tenten.

" Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kalau nanti kita benar-benar sibuk atau pemikiran kita mulai berubah, perasaan kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Buat ku Tenten akan tetap menjadi gadis yang kusukai." Neji tersenyum, " Karena buat ku Tenten sempurna."

Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Sebentar kemudian bibirnya bergetar dan airmatanya mengalir lagi,

" Aku sayang Neji, sangat menyayangi mu." bisiknya. Neji tersenyum dan mendekap erat gadisnya, perlahan ia mengecup dahi Tenten lembut.

Sementara itu dibawah rimbunnya pohon bunga sakura di taman tidak jauh dari SMA Konoha, empat orang anak lelaki berkumpul dan asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Anak lelaki bertubuh gendut tidak berhenti memakan keripik kentang yang entah sudah bungkus ke berapa. Seorang anak lelaki bermain bersama anjingnya yang berbulu putih bersih, melempar kayu dan menyuruh si anjing mengejarnya. Anak lelaki lainnya yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan baju serba tertutup asik mengamati serangga yang merambat di pohon. Anak lelaki terakhir berambut hitam dikuncir tegak ala samurai merebahkan diri di rerumputan, mata hijau gelapnya terpejam. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu hal besar yang ia rasa belum perlu menjadi bagian dari dirinya saat ini.

" Heh Shikamaru, bukankah hari ini Temari akan pulang ke negaranya? Kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanya Chouji si anak bertubuh gendut, ia memandangi Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya. " Shikamaru, kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Chouji lagi.

" Ya, aku dengar." kata Shikamaru malas.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengantar atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Temari?" tanya Chouji lagi.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Wajah gadis itu terbayang lagi seolah sengaja menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Rambutnya yang kuning keemasan melambai, matanya yang hijau cemerlang menatap Shikamaru lembut. Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan gadis itu, namun semakin ia mencoba untuk tidak membayangkannya, bayangan Temari menjadi lebih jelas di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru tersentak bangun. Chouji sudah berhenti mengunyah, Kiba yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya Akamaru juga sudah menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka berdua berdiri mematung memandang lurus ke arah jalan setapak menuju ke jalan utama taman. Shino menengadah, bayangan empat orang bertubuh tinggi besar terpantul di kaca mata hitamnya. Shikamari tau, mereka dalah anak-anak SMA Otto yang sering menyerang anak sekolah lain termasuk sekolah tempat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya belajar, SMA Konoha.

" Kalian tau ini wilayah siapa?" tanya seorang anak bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambut keriting berantakan dan kulit cokelat gelap. Di belakangnya beridiri tiga orang temannya, dua orang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan. Anak lelaki pertama bertubuh sangat gendut, lebih gendut dari Chouji. Anak lelaki kedua bertubuh kurus pendek dengan wajah pucat dan bibir keunguan. Dan satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam kelompok itu berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan mata kejam.

" Ini tempat umum." kata Shino yang sudah maju berhadapan dengan kelompok anak berandalan tersebut. Kiba dan Chouji berdiri di belakang Shino.

Anak bertubuh tinggi itu maju dan menyenggol bahu Shino dengan kasar, " Kau ini sok tau sekali." katanya.

" Apa yang kalian mau!" seru Kiba, di sampingnya Akamaru mengeram galak.

" Kalian benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran ya." kata anak bertubuh gendut.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempatnya dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya, " Kami hanya mengisi waktu luang disini. Lagi pula ini taman kota jadi tidak masalah kalau kami ada di sini." kata Shikamaru.

Keempat anak berandal itu tertawa dengan nada melecehkan, tiba-tiba 'Duag!' anak lelaki bertubuh jangkung memukul jatuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak tau detil hal yang terjadi kemudian, yang pasti mereka semua terlibat perkelahian. Chouji dan anak berbadan gendut saling bergulat, Kiba dengan anak berwajah kurus dan Shino dengan anak bertubuh jangkung.

" Hei, kau ini banci atau apa?" Shikamaru berdiri berhadapan dengan anak perempuan berambut panjang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela.

" Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan anak perempuan." kata Shikamaru.

" Kau banyak bicara!" dengan cepat anak perempuan itu melayangkan tendangannya ke wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghindar secepat mungkin namun anak perempuan itu meraih tangan Shikamaru dan mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di ulu hati Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengerang, ia jatuh di rerumputan. Sebelum ia sadar anak perempuan itu menariknya berdiri dan meninju wajah Shikamaru.

Rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Shikamaru, ia bisa merasakan cairan kental dan hangat merembes keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya. Ia pasti berdarah-darah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pengelihatan dan pendengarannya kabur sementara pukulan-pukulan terus dehantamkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu Shikamaru berfikir ia pasti mati. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia tidak mau mati, tidak sebelum ia mengatakan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang saat ini mungkin tengah berdiri menunggunya di air port sementara pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Shikamaru tidak mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan tekatnya yang begitu kuat bangkit dan mengalahkan semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti anak perempuan yang sejak tadi menyerangnya, tapi Shikamaru juga tidak mau menyerah pada penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Shikamaru meraih tangan anak perempuan itu. Pukulan-pukulan mulai berhenti diterimanya, namun gadis itu berontak, meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk melakukan itu.

" Hentikan! Hentikan!" samar-samar Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara berat dan dalam milik gurunya. Mereka selamat, guru mereka, Ashuma Sarutobi telah datang untuk melerai pertarungan.

" Semuanya berhenti!" Shikamaru bisa mendengar teriakan Kakashi Hatake, gurunya yang lain.

Saat kesadarannya sudah benar-benar pulih Shikamaru memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya. Teman-temannya terduduk di rerumputan dengan penampilan kusut. Wajah Chouji bengkak dan berwarna ungu akibat pertarungan dengan di anak gendut. Kiba dan Shino terlihat sama kacau nya. Shikamaru bisa melihat Ino Yamanaka teman sekelasnya berlari mendekati mereka bersama dokter Shizune, dokter klinik sekolah. Kakashi dan guru Gai berhasil mengamankan anak-anak berandal dengan memiting mereka.

" Shikamaru, kau harus ikut kami dan menjelaskan semua ini." kata guru Ashuma.

Seluruh tubuh Shikamaru bergetar, " A... aku tidak bisa." katanya.

Ashuma mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Shikamaru bingung, " Kau harus menjelaskan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah." kata Ashuma lagi.

" Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya tapi tidak sekarang guru." Shikamaru berkeras, " Ada yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tidak seharusnya berada disini, aku harus pergi ke bandara."

" Kalau kau benar-benar harus pergi, aku akan mengantar mu." kata Ashuma.

Shikamaru memandangi gurunya tak percaya.

" Aku akan memastikan mu melapor pada kepala sekolah sesudahnya." katanya lagi.

" T... terimakasih guru!" seru Shikamaru.

Kedua anak lelaki itu berdiri berhadapan seolah ada tembok membatas yang kasat mata membentang diantara mereka, berdiri dibawah siluet senja yang berwarna keemasan. Mata mereka bertemu, mata biru laut menatap mata hitam, keduanya memiliki sinar mata yang tajam tanpa ketakutan.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukannya." kata anak pemilik mata biru dan rambut kuning keemasan, Naruto Uzumaki.

" Aku harus melakukannya." kata anak bermata hitam dan rambut hitam kebiruan, Sasuke Uchiha.

" Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan segalanya. Meninggalkan Sakura-chan." kata Naruto, ia mengepalkan jemarinya menahan amarah.

" Bisa." kata Sasuke dingin.

" Kembali! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tidak tau kah kau Sakura-chan menangis semalaman untuk mu." seru Naruto.

" itu lebih baik untuk nya. Kau akan bisa menjaganya." kata Sasuke.

" Tidak! Cuma kau yang dia inginkannya!" kata Naruto lagi.

" Aku punya tujuan hidup ku sendiri." kata Sasuke.

" Balas dendam tidak akan membuat hidup mu menjadi tenang." kata Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah yang ditahannya akan segera meledak.

" Untuk itulah aku hidup, untuk membalas dendam." kata Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

" Dan membuang semuanya? Orang-orang yang menyayangi mu? Apa itu semua tidak ada harganya untuk mu!" Seru Naruto. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama seolah kehabisan kata-kata

" Bukan tidak ada harganya..." Katanya pelan.

" Kalau begitu apa?" seru Naruto, " Kalau kau berkeras akan pergi, aku akan melawan mu. Aku akan mencegah mu walau kita harus bertarung, walau aku harus kehilangan nyawa sekalipun."

" Kalau begitu akulah yang akan membunuh mu." kata Sasuke.

Keduanya bersiap, mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat tangan dan bersiap melemparkan pukulan terbaik mereka.

Sementara itu jauh dari tempat itu, disudut lain Konoha di sebuah kamar mungil dengan dinding bercat salem dan tirai hijau pucat, diatas tempat tidur berhias seprai dengan motif bunga sakura, seorang gadis tengah terisak sambil mendekap sebuah bingkai foto berbentuk segi delapan. Dia menangis dengan pelan, begitu pelannya sehingga nyaris tak terdengar. Suaranya tenggelam diantara desau angin. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tertutupi rambut berwarna merah muda sebatas bahu. Di sela isak tangisnya gadis itu memanjatkan doa, doa untuk seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Seseorang yang entah kapan bisa kembali padanya. Perlahan hujan mulai turun mengguyur Konoha. Air bagai ditumpahkan begitu saja dari langit. Derasnya hujan seolah mewakili perasaan gadis kecil itu.


End file.
